Five Nights at Freddy's
"During the Day, it's a place of joy. But you aren't here during the day. You have the Night Watch. Limited Power, Limited Visibility, Limited Time." (Frasi nel Trailer ENG) * Durante il giorno, è un posto di gioia. Ma tu non sei qui durante il giorno. Hai la Visione Notturna. Energia Limitata, Visibilità Limitata, Tempo Limitato." (ITA) Five Nights at Freddy's (abbreviato in FNaF, FNaF 1, FNAF o FNAF 1) è un videogioco horror di tipo punta e clicca ideato e creato unicamente da Scott Cawthon e pubblicato l'8 agosto 2014 su Desura. Il 20 agosto 2014 viene approvato dal servizio Greenlight e successivamente su Steam. Un port del videogioco è stato rilasciato per Android il 27 agosto 2014 su Google Play, mentre l'11 settembre 2014 è stato pubblicato anche su App Store. Ben presto il gioco ottiene critiche estremamente positive e la sua popolarità cresce notevolmente, fino a diventare uno dei giochi più giocati su Desura e su Steam durante il primo weekend dal lancio. Trama Il gioco è ambientato dopo gli eventi del secondo gioco nel nuovo ristorante Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Il locale è famoso oltre che per la buona pizza e l'allegra atmosfera, per il fatto che supporta spettacoli di animatronics (come la catena di ristoranti Chuck E. Cheese's) tra cui: il titolare Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie il Coniglio, Chica la Gallina e Foxy la Volpe Pirata, che sono stati riparati dopo il secondo gioco. Di giorno sono immobili nelle loro postazioni muovendo solamente gli arti superiori, mentre di notte sono liberi di vagare per la pizzeria, perché se fossero lasciati immobili e spenti per troppo tempo i loro servomotori si bloccherebbero, e proprio per questo il titolare vuole che ci sia una guardia, per fare in modo che non danneggino la pizzeria. Una delle registrazioni della segreteria telefonica lasciata dal suo predecessore, gli spiega del motivo per cui non possono vagare liberi durante il giorno, a causa di un incidente chiamato "Morso dell'87", causato da un malfunzionamento di un animatronic di cui non fa nome. Poi gli spiega che gli animatronics non vedono il guardiano come un essere umano, bensì come un endoscheletro senza rivestimento esterno. Siccome questo non è ammesso nelle regole della pizeria, gli animatronics si dirigono autonomamente verso l'ufficio e prendere di sorpresa la guardia, crecando di "infilarlo" a forza in un costume di Freddy Fazbear e uccidendolo nel processo, a causa di apparecchi meccanici (cavi e spuntoni di ferro) situati su tutto il corpo ma principalmente sul capo. Dopo la quinta notte di guardia, il guardiano notturno, chiamato Mike Schmidt, verrà licenziato con l'accusa di aver danneggiato gli automi. Modalità di gioco Il giocatore ricopre il ruolo della suddetta guardia notturna con visuale in prima persona e il suo obiettivo è di sopravvivere per cinque notti, da mezzanotte alle 6 del mattino, con difficoltà crescente (con una aggiuntiva, se il giocatore ha intenzione di continuare e se la vince sblocca la Custom Night), da mezzanotte alle sei del mattino, agli assalti dei robot, tenendoli costantemente d'occhio tramite le telecamere della pizzeria e assicurandosi che non possano raggiungerlo ed ucciderlo. Per difendersi dai robot (che possono entrare tramite due corridoi laterali) può chiudere due porte (blindate) e accendere la luce. I robot una volta chiusi fuori non se ne vanno via subito ma dopo un certo intervallo di tempo, in più quando cambiano stanza le telecamere si disattivano finché non si sono spostati. Il giocatore non può lasciare l'ufficio: può solo muovere lo sguardo (solo a destra e sinistra perché non può muoverlo in alto e in basso) e può interagire con: un tablet per l'uso delle telecamere, due interruttori della luce per illuminare i corridoi che conducono all'ufficio e due interruttori per le due porte che ne chiudono l'accesso. Tuttavia l'uso costante di queste apparecchiature sottraggono energia al generatore ausiliario della pizzeria e se questa si esaurisce, l'intero sistema si spegne, le telecamere non funzionano più e le porte non possono più essere chiuse. Il giocatore si trova quindi alla mercé dei robot; però avrebbe ancora la possibilità di sopravvivere se il tempo sarà sufficiente perché l'orologio segni le 6:00. Per completare il gioco si devono ottenere tutte e 3 le stelle nel menù principale. La segreteria telefonica sulla scrivania di Schmidt contiene diversi messaggi registrati dal guardiano notturno suo predecessore, che gli dà costantemente suggerimenti utili per sopravvivere durante il turno, usando spesso un'amara ironia per mascherare la vera natura della pizzeria. Personaggi Umani Protagonista * Mike Schmidt Altri * Phone Guy Animatroni Nemici Standard * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Freddy Fazbear Segreti * Golden Freddy Minori * Endo-01 Accoglienza Il gioco ottenne ben presto critiche positive. I critici lodarono l'originalità del gameplay per un gioco punta e clicca, la buona atmosfera creata in esso e il tocco finale è stata l'aggiunta di una sensazione di paranoia che incute all'utente mentre gioca. L'audio (formato solo da suoni ambientali e dai versi degli animatronics) fu anch'esso molto apprezzato. Un'altra cosa che è stata molto apprezzata è stata anche la storia in quanto è stata ritenuta molto misteriosa e interessante. Diversi fan della serie, inoltre, hanno creato dei giochi basandosi sul gameplay di Five Nights at Freddy's. Questi fan-game talvolta riguardano gli avvenimenti della serie ufficiale, mentre in altri casi sono indipendenti da essa e presentano anche caratteristiche uniche nel gameplay: alcuni esempi sono One Night at Flumpty's e Five Nights at Treasure Island. La Warner Bros. inoltre ha annunciato che sta creando un film basato completamente sulla serie di videogiochi, dal momento che Five Nights at Freddy's è diventato molto popolare. Il film sarà girato a cura di: Roy Lee (Produttore cinematografico di: The Ring e The Grudge), Seth Grahame-Smith, David Katzenberg e con la collaborazione dello stesso Scott Cawthon. Smith ha inoltre dichiarato: "Faremo un film matto, terrificante e stranamente adorabile". Il 25 Luglio poi è stato annunciato il regista che sarà Gil Kenan.32Egli annuncia che verrà utilizzata una minima parte di CGI per i robot, ma verranno utilizzati soprattutto veri animatroni. Inoltre Scott Cawthon farà parte del cast on qualità del Phone Guy e Phone Dude proprio come nel gioco, e il ruolo del guardiano (probabilmente) sarà interpretato dal Youtuber Markiplier (autoproclamatosi ufficialmente re di FNAF) Versione Mobile Il 25 Agosto e l'11 Settembre del 2014,Scott Cawthon ha rilasciato il gioco Five Nights at Freddy's per i dispositivi Android e iOS.Mentre la premessa del gioco è rimasta la stessa,invece,il gioco è leggermente cambiato,a causa dell'uso di un Touch-Screen anzichè di un Mouse.Il comportamento degli Animatronics è anche stato modificato per equilibrare la riduzione all'interno della Versione Mobile del gioco. Aggiornamento Versione 1.13 La Versione 1.13 è un aggiornamento per il gioco che è stato rilasciato il 19 Agosto 2014. L'Aggiornamento ha risolto i problemi di bug minori e ha aggiunto alcune piccole cose. * Nella Custom Night, livellando Freddy, Bonnie, Chica e Foxy rispettivamente in 1-9-8-7 causerà il jumpscare di Golden Freddy, che causerà un crash del gioco. Questo è stato aggiunto da Scott come una sorta di Easter Egg, per far capire che il 1987 è una Data importante (la Data del "Morso dell'87) ma anche per placare voci che dicevano che inserendo la combinazione numerale si sarebbe sbloccato un finale segreto . * Finire la Custom Night con gli animatroni livellati al massimo (20/20/20/20), darà al giocatore la terza stella nel menù principale. Titoli di coda Programmazione: Scott Cawthon Doppiaggio: Scott Cawthon: Phone Guy Storia 2014 * Il 13 Giugno, Five Nights at Freddy's è stata presentata al Greenlight Steam. * Il 14 Luglio, un trailer di Five Nights at Freddy's è stato caricato su YouTube * Il 24 Luglio, una demo del gioco è stata rilasciata sul sito web di indie horror (IndieDB) da Animdude * Il 9 agosto, il gioco completo è stato pubblicato sul sito web di giochi Desura. * Il 18 agosto, Five Nights at Freddy's è stato accettato su Greenlight Steam e poi ufficialmente rilasciato sul medesimo sito in piattaforma per PC. * Una versione di Windows Phone è stato rilasciato il 2 dicembre. * Il gioco è stato rilasciato in Clickteam Clickstore in data imprecisata da Scott Cawthon. 2015 * Il 16 gennaio,Five Nights at Freddy's ha vinto tre premi FEAR (PAURA) per scelta dall'utente. * Nell'aprile 2015, la Warner Bros ha acquistato i diritti per adattare il gioco in un lungometraggio. Galleria Art Covers Five_Nights_at_Freddy_s.jpg|Art Covers per "IndieDB" maxresdefaultteg.jpg|Artwork per "Steam" Menù Principale 200_s.gif|Freddy nel Menù Principale maxresdefaultvvvvvvvvvvv.jpg|Freddy che precede Freddy senza la Maschera maxresdefault (1)dfthu.jpg|Freddy senza la Maschera (nella foto c'è il suo "Endoscheletro") maxresdefaulthhhhhhhh.jpg|Il Menù Principale (1 Stella) maxresdefault (2).jpg|Il Menù Principale (2 Stelle) oV8kZjO.png|Il Menù Principale (3 Stelle) Altre Immagini Freddy_Fazbfffffear's_Pizza_Band.gif|La Fazbear's Band maxresdefaultjj.jpg|Freddy,Chica e Bonnie guardano la Telecamera (FNAF 1) Video Golden Freddy Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Categoria:Storia e Trama